Princess Sapphirus
***BELONGS TO ADragonDreaming881. NO TOUCHING*** Sapphirus Appearance: "Surely she's destined for the throne?" - a nursemaid when Sapphirus was young Princess Sapphirus is thin and tall, less muscular than most of her fellow MistWings. Her scales are a pale dove gray with darker, leopard-like spots on her arms and legs. Her horns and claws are a steely blue, and her ruff and wing membranes a delicate desaturated sky blue. Bright sapphire eyes (her namesake) are set into a softly rounded face. Princess Sapphirus has no hard features, no sharp angles or lines to her form. She walks with her wings tilted a certain way that spells grace and authority. Queenship, to be exact. The Princess has no gems embedded in her, and prefers to forgo jewelry as much as possible. When needed, she wears a lightweight and simple silver tiara set with a few sapphires and pearls. On formal occasions, sometimes she lets a her handmaiden brush shards of mica over her ruff to add an extra bit of shimmer in the light, though not often. Sapphirus is not fond of what she sees as pretentious airs. She finds no need in covering herself with sparkles to feel good, the way some others do. Personality: "Sapphirus has all the qualities of her mother, and then some. She'll be the best leader we've ever had, as long as she challenges first." - one of Sapphirus's tutors Commanding? Yes. Gracious? Yes. Logical? Yes. Sapphirus is all of these things, and more. Gentle, graceful, kind, and warm hearted, but also dynamic, inspired, hard working, with an eye for justice and the nerve to stay strong in hard situations, Sapphirus seems cut of the mold made for a Queen. WIP History: "All I ever wanted was to be Queen. And then I didn't." - Sapphirus Sapphirus hatched as the firstborn daughter of her parents, though she had a brother who came before. From the day she hatched, she was trained to rule, and she constantly amazed all around her with her intelligence. She excelled in her studies and also had the good qualities a ruler should have. Truly, Sapphirus was the favorite among many in the palace, although her parents never paid her more or less attention than any of her siblings. Sapphirus grew in grace, beauty, and intelligence as she did in size, and her tutors were actively encouraging her to begin to seriously prepare to challenge her mother. The self defense training she took daily grew an edge, a dangerous one. To prepare her to fight more dangerously. Not just to protect herself. But to attack. Sapphirus was uncomfortable with her new, harder, training, but she continued to put her whole self into all aspects of her studies, fighting included. And then the royal family became aware her father was sick. Sapphirus neglected her studies and training to spend as much time with him as possible, and no one objected. Sapphirus cried for hours when he finally died, and spent days in her room. Upon returning to training a few week later, Sapphirus accidentally drew blood from her instructor, not paying attention to her strikes. The session was ended for the day, and Sapphirus fled to her room, where she cried. Hurting a dragon felt awful. And after the death of her father... Sapphirus realized she could never bear to lay a single blow on her beloved mother, much less challenge her. WIPCategory:Content (ADragonDreaming881) Category:MistWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Occupation (Healer)